Paramount Home Media Distribution Coming Attractions/Now Available Bumpers
United States of America/Canada March 9, 1988-December 1, 1998 Bumper: On the background of the later 1989 (or 1995) variant of the Paramount Home Media Distribution warning screen, we see the title of a specific Paramount movie in capital letters, along with being in a big font. Below that is any of the following clip-ons in a slightly smaller font, which uses some lowercase letters. Trivia: *On the 1992 VHS of The Butcher's Wife, the "Coming this June to video stores everywhere" clip-on appears twice, bookending the trailer for The Addams Family (which is actually the MC Hammer "Addams Groove" music video). *On the 1993 VHS of Mandroid, the "Coming this August to video stores everywhere" clip-on appears after a trailer for Remote, which was originally slated to be released that month but delayed to September. *On the 1994 VHS of Shrunken Heads, the trailer for Oblivion is shown twice (once during the opening previews, and again between the end of the movie and the Full Moon Entertainment "Videozone" behind-the-scenes feature), with the "Coming this December to video stores everywhere." clip-on only appearing the first time. *Two 1995 releases use this bumper after a trailer for Star Trek Generations, but with the title arranged differently. On Drop Zone, the title is on one line, while on From Here to Infinity: The Ultimate Voyage, the title is on two lines. Variants: Depending on the variant: * There is an early variant of the bumper in which the background is blue-black gradient, and the text is in an Arial Bold font and with lowercase letters, which says "Coming in *Month* to video stores everywhere from Paramount" or "Coming this *Month* to video stores everywhere". Sometimes the text is in an Arial Regular font. It often had no voiceover until late 1990. Starting in mid-1991, the latter text was displayed over the warning screen. * On the earliest releases with the bumper, no movie title was used. This version appears on Eddie Murphy: Raw, Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, and Beverly Hills Cop II. * Other early releases have the movie text in lowercase. * On "Crocodile" Dundee II, the gradient is blue-white. * On Fat Man and Little Boy and Harlem Nights, the "available" in "Now available at video stores everywhere" is capitalized. * On Friday the 13th, Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan and Harlem Nights, the background is solid blue. * On Another 48 Hrs., the "Coming this February to video stores everywhere" clip-on is used, but with the first letters of each word in "video stores everywhere" capitalized. This follows a trailer for Days of Thunder. * On Days of Thunder, the movie text is in quotation marks. This follows trailers for The Two Jakes and Ghost. * On most tapes from the time, there is a variant that follows some trailers, which has the slightly small lowercase lettered text saying "Coming this *Month* to video stores everywhere". The same announcer says that text, too. * Sometimes the bumper would fade in from black once the trailer finishes, and other times it would cut in from the last frame of the trailer. On Beverly Hills Cop II, the bumper would fade in from the last frame of the trailer. * From 1991-95, the clip-on would have a period at the end. * On 1991 VHS tapes with the regular variant, the clip-on would read "coming in *Month* to video stores everywhere." or "now available on video cassette". * Several rental variants exist: ** On some copies of the 1998 VHS of The Beautician and the Beast (other copies contain different previews, and only use the "Now available on videocassette" clip-on), after a trailer for A Smile Like Yours, the clip-on reads "Rent it now on videocassette." ** Another rare variant has the text "Rent it this *Month* at video stores everywhere." The only known months used with it are January, April, and November. The "Rent it this January..." clip-on is the most common, as it can be seen on certain 1997-1998 releases following the trailer for Good Burger, though some releases (such as the Rugrats tapes Diapered Duo and Dr. Tommy Pickles) instead have the "Coming this February to video stores everywhere" text. On Beavis and Butt-head Do America and Star Trek: First Contact, it also appears after the trailer for Event Horizon. * A few rare "Now available..." variants exist, with the text reading either "Now available wherever videos or sold or rented," "Now available wherever videocassettes are sold," or just "Now available." No voiceover is used on any of these. * 1991-1995 VHS tapes have the Paramount Communications bylines in the background. * 1995-1998 VHS tapes have the Viacom "Wigga-Wigga" bylines in the background. * On the 1998 VHS of 'Til There Was You, following a trailer for Grease, the movie text reads "GREASE's 20th Anniversary," with "Celebrate" above it. The "Now available on videocassette" clip-on is used with this. * On the first printing of the 1998 VHS of The Odd Couple II, following a trailer for Sliding Doors, the "Coming this November..." clip-on is presented in the Arial font. It also stays on-screen longer. Clip-ons: Legend: n - no voiceover, v - two voiceovers used * Coming this summer to a theater near you from Paramount Pictures n (This and the next clip-on can be found on the 1988 VHS of Beverly Hills Cop II.) * Coming on videocassette soon from Paramount Home Video n * Coming Soon On Videocassette From Paramount n (This clip-on can be found on the original 1989 VHS of Coming to America.) * Coming this January to video stores everywhere v (A third voiceover was found on the 1998 VHS of Sliding Doors, in which he says it in a jolly-pitched voice like on Version #2, but the tone and speed are different.) * Rent it this January at video stores everywhere (The announcer actually says "Coming this January to video stores everywhere".) * Coming this February to video stores everywhere * Coming this March to video stores everywhere v * Coming in March to video stores everywhere from Paramount n (This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS of The Presidio.) * Coming this April to video stores everywhere v * Coming in April to video stores everywhere from Paramount n (This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS of "Crocodile" Dundee II.) * Rent it this April at video stores everywhere (The announcer actually says "Coming this April to video stores everywhere".) * Coming this May to video stores everywhere v * Coming in May to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS releases of The Experts, Tucker: The Man and His Dream, and The Accused.) * Coming this June to video stores everywhere v * Coming in June to video stores everywhere from Paramount (The announcer doesn't say the text. This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS of The Accused.) * Coming this July to video stores everywhere * Coming this August to video stores everywhere v * coming in August to video stores everywhere. (This clip-on can be found on several 1991 VHS releases, with three different voiceovers. On The End of Innocence, Version #1 is used. On Almost an Angel and Subspecies, Version #2 is used. A very rare Version #3 voiceover is used on He Said, She Said and Flight of the Intruder, in which the announcer says the text in a deep voice.) * Coming this September to video stores everywhere v * coming in September to video stores everywhere. (This clip-on can be found on the 1991 VHS of The Perfect Weapon.) * Available this September wherever videocassettes are sold. n (This clip-on can be found on the original 1995 VHS of The Brady Bunch Movie.) * Coming this October to video stores everywhere v * Coming in October to video stores everywhere from Paramount n (This clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS/Betamax of The Naked Gun.) * Coming this October to video stores everywhere from Paramount Home Video n (This clip-on can be found on the 1988 VHS of Planes, Trains and Automobiles.) * Coming in October To Video Stores Everywhere n (This and the short "Coming in November" clip-on can be found on the 1989 VHS of Cousins.) * Coming this November to video stores everywhere v * Coming in November to video stores everywhere from Paramount n (This clip-on can be found on the first printing of the 1989 VHS of Major League.) * Coming in November To Video Stores Everywhere n * Rent it this November at video stores everywhere (The announcer actually says "Coming this November to video stores everywhere".) * Coming this December to video stores everywhere * Coming soon to video stores everywhere. n (This clip-on can be found on the 1992 VHS releases of Hear My Song and Bad Channels.) * Now available n (This clip-on can be found on the 1992 VHS of Cool World after a promo for the NES Cool World video game.) * Now available on videocassette v (A third voiceover was found on Ladybugs and The Spider and the Fly, in which the announcer says the text in a deep voice.) * now available on video cassette. (This can be seen on the 1991 VHS of The End of Innocence) * now available on videocassette. (A version of the above clip-on that has "videocassette" as one word. This version can be seen on the 1992 VHS of Regarding Henry.) * Now available at video stores everywhere (Two versions exist: One where the announcer doesn't say the text, and another where he uses Version #2. The latter can be seen on the 1990 VHS of Internal Affairs.) * Rent it now on videocassette (The announcer says "Now available on videocassette".) * Now available wherever videocassettes are sold n (This clip-on can be found at the end of a promo for Indecent Proposal, The Firm and Sliver on the 1994 VHS of Beverly Hills Cop III.) * Now available wherever videos are sold or rented n (This clip-on can be found after a promo for Wayne's World on the 1992 VHS of Boomerang, and after a promo for Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS, and You on the 1992 VHS releases of Cool World and Patriot Games.) FX/SFX: Just the simple fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None, except for Brian Cummings saying the lowercase lettered text (the slightly bigger text with the letters all in capitals the announcer does not say). In most cases, two different voiceovers are used: Version #1, where he says it in a low voice, and Version #2, where he says it in a jollier voice. Music/Sounds Variants: *From 1988-90 and on several post-1991 variants, no voiceover was used. *Sometimes, on titles from 1988-93 (especially those from 1988-90), the end of the music from any given trailer would play underneath the bumper. *On the 1991 VHS of Subspecies, after a trailer for Trancers II: The Return of Jack Deth, Cummings' voiceover starts just before the bumper appears. Availability: Common. It can be found on Paramount Home Video releases from the time, such as the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer, the 1989 VHS of "Crocodile" Dundee II, the 1988 VHSes of Beverly Hills Cop II and The Presidio, the original VHS print of Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, and the 1997 VHS of The Evening Star. It premiered on Beverly Hills Cop II, and its last appearances were on The Odd Couple II and Sliding Doors. Editor's Note: Several variants strangely have Cummings saying the wrong text. The versions without the movie text also come off as unexpected. May 17, 1989-January 21, 1997 (original usage); 2000s (reprints) First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (rare version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (1992).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (common version).jpg File:Second Paramount Coming Attractions bumper.png Nickname: "Coming Attractions", "Abstract Mountain" Bumper: On a background filled with blue/indigo squares, a flat, blue frame with the Paramount abstract mountain logo in silver appears. The stars shine from left to right, before the Paramount frame flies off as the blue/indigo squares move, opening up like a door. The words "COMING ATTRACTIONS" in gold are revealed on a heliotrope gradient background. They zoom in slowly to the center of the screen. They then shine, and after a few moments, quickly begin zooming in again, cutting the bumper to back. Variants: * On most 1989-91 tapes, such as The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!, Fat Man and Little Boy, Aftershock, Shirley Valentine, Let it Ride, He Said, She Said, and Friday the 13th, Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, the bumper instead cuts to the MPAA rating screen. (The 1990 VHS of Out of Sight, Out of Mind, co-distributed with Prism Entertainment, is the earliest known release to feature a black screen between the bumper and rating screen. * On the 1996 VHS of Mission: Impossible, this bumper is replaced with the regular logo, which animates at warp speed while Jim Cummings says "Coming to theaters this holiday season from Paramount Pictures." Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount was using at the time: *1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" *1989-1995; 2000s reprints: "A Paramount Communications Company" (in a serif font) *1995-1997: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font) FX/SFX: The CGI squares moving away, the animation on the flat, blue Paramount frame, and the actions of the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" text. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: An abridged version of the Paramount on Parade fanfare, accompanied with an announcer saying "Here are some exciting coming attractions from Paramount". The announcer is likely Brian Cummings (known for his work in trailers and promos for the Walt Disney Company). Availability: Rare. This was only used until 1997. *The Gulf+Western variant is the rarest of the three, but can be found on Coming to America (on which it made its debut following a Pepsi commercial), The Experts, Major League, and The Naked Gun, while the Paramount Communications version is more common, and appears on 1989-1995 tapes such as Wayne's World, The Addams Family, It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown and The Kid Who Loved Christmas, and the Viacom version, while its availability falls in-between the Gulf+Western and Paramount Communications versions, is seen on 1995-1997 tapes (mainly Paramount Communications reprints) such as The Phantom, Rugrats: Tommy Troubles, Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?, Tommy Boy, Braveheart, Congo, Star Trek: Generations, Drop Zone, and Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Although this bumper officially ended in 1997, it was retained on 2000s reprints of releases that include it, ending with a 2006 reprint of The Mayflower Voyagers. *While it usually appeared as the first thing on the tape, it appears as the second thing on the aforementioned Coming to America and two 1994 Peanuts releases (preceded by a Travelodge promo on both titles), It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown and You Don't Look 40, Charlie Brown. Editor's Note: Like its Feature Presentation equivalent, a favorite bumper of many despite its nature and primitive CGI animation. December 15, 1998-January 26, 1999 Coming to Video Stores.png Coming to Theatres.png Bumper: On a black background, one of the clip-ons below appears in white, capital letters. Clip-ons: *COMING TO VIDEO STORES *COMING TO THEATRES FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silent, except for the announcer, Brian Cummings, saying one of the following: *Coming to Video Stores: "Coming this *Month* to video stores." *Coming to Theatres: "Coming to theatres!" Music/Sounds Variant: A variant of the "Coming to Video Stores" clip-on features Brian Cummings saying "And, coming this *month* from Paramount Home Video!" Availability: Rare. It was only used for a short time before being replaced by the next bumper below, but it can be found on alternate VHS prints of The Truman Show and Deep Impact. Editor's Note: Considering that this was only used on two titles and features no animation, it feels like a placeholder for the next bumper, which also coincidentally had white text on a black background. February 16, 1999-February 18, 2003 Coming attractions bumper 10.png Now in theaters bumper 01.png Coming attractions bumper 10-1.png Now available bumper 03.png Coming attractions bumper 10-2.png Now available bumper 03-1.png Coming attractions bumper 10-3.png Now available bumper 03-2.png Bumper: We see a still shot of the 1995 Paramount Home Media Distribution logo fading in and fading out to a black background (with the clouds still moving). We then see one of the clip-ons below fade in, zoom in, then fade out. Clip-ons: Legend: a - both announcers used, n - no announcers used * Coming To Theaters a * Now In Theaters a * Coming To Videocassette * Now Available On Videocassette * Coming To Videocassette And DVD * Now Available On Videocassette And DVD * Coming To DVD * Now Available On DVD * The Previously Unreleased Vanilla Sky Teaser Trailer (as seen on the 2002 VHS of Vanilla Sky) n Variants: * Special variants of these bumpers appeared on Vanilla Sky. On a white background, we see the texts in a narrow black font, and in all capitals. The other announcer says some of the texts in this variant. * On the original variant of the "Now In Theaters" clip-on, the redone 1999 version of the logo is used instead of the 1995 version. * Starting in 2002, the logo is cut and only the clip-on is shown. Rarely, even before this, the original clip-ons will sometimes also appear without the logo. * On the 2002 VHS release of Orange County, the clip-ons appear in a slightly different font. Music/Sounds: The original four clip-ons have Beau Weaver announcing them, usually after a few seconds of silence following the Paramount logo. Another male announcer (probably Brian Cummings) announces the last four clip-ons, as well as the later variant of the "Coming To Theaters" and "Now In Theaters" clip-ons. Availability: Fairly common. This was seen on most tapes of the era, such as many Nickelodeon TV and movie releases, including Clockstoppers and SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies. The first tape to use this was the 1999 release of Snake Eyes, and the last tape to have it was The Four Feathers. The original variant is more common than the later variant due to it being used longer and can, for example, be found on the VHS release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie. The "Now In Theaters" clip-on is incredibly rare, as its only known sightings include the VHS releases of Enemy at the Gates, Along Came a Spider, The Emperor's New Clothes, Festival in Cannes, and Triumph of Love. The "Now Available On DVD" clip-on is extremely rare, and can only be seen on the VHSs of Orange County and Mostly Martha. Editor's Note: Unlike the other bumpers by Paramount, this one is not very well received. Final Note: Paramount stopped using these bumpers in 2003 and only included the previews. International versions United Kingdom 1999-2003 Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Available_to_Buy_on_Video_Bumper.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Available_to_Buy_on_DVD_Bumper.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Now_Available_To_Rent_on_Video_Bumper.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Coming_Soon_Bumper.jpg Coming attractions bumper 12.png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_1999-2003_Now_Available_To_Rent_on_Video_&_DVD_Bumper.png Bumper: On the same aurora background as the 1997-2001 CIC Video warning screen, we see one of the following clip-ons. Clip-ons: *AVAILABLE TO BUY ON VIDEO *AVAILABLE TO BUY ON DVD *NOW AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO *COMING SOON *NOW AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO & DVD Variant: On the "COMING SOON" variant, sometimes the words may be on top of each other and in a different font. FX/SFX: The animated background, and on the DVD variant, a 3-D DVD Video logo rotates. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on international Paramount Home Entertainment releases from 1999-2003. Editor's Note: On the "COMING SOON" variant, why are they not more specific? 2003-2006 Available to Rent on Video and DVD Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Rent_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_1.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Rent_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_2.jpg Coming Soon Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Coming_Soon_Bumper.jpg Available to Own On Video and DVD Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_1.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_2.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_and_DVD_Bumper_Part_3.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_and_Dvd_Bumper_Part_4.jpg Available to Own on Video Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_To_Own_On_Video_Bumper_Part_1.jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Available_to_Own_on_Video_Bumper_Part_2.jpg Bumper: Inside the film operating projector of the 2003 Paramount warning, we see several shots of filmstrip with one of the following clip-ons, before the last shot focuses on the closeup of the filmstrip with light reflecting on it, just before it flashes to black. Clip-ons: *AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO *AVAILABLE TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD *AVAILABLE TO RENT ON VIDEO AND DVD *COMING SOON FX/SFX: More of the same live-action and CGI filmstrip animation and footage. Music/Sounds: The jazz/piano music from the warning screen, with the projector as background noise. Availability: Seen on international Paramount Home Entertainment releases from 2003-2006 like Clockstoppers, The Core, Action Man: X Missions, SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time, and Rugrats Go Wild!. Editor's Note: Same as above. 2006-Present Bumper: On a dark blue background are the words, "Coming Soon" in an Arial font. Below it are the smaller words, 'PRESS MENU ON YOUR REMOTE TO GO TO THE MAIN MENU'. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on many UK DVDs released by Paramount Home Entertainment and also DreamWorks Home Entertainment from 2006-2012, like Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Charlotte's Web, Little Fockers, Norbit, Iron Man 2, SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend or Foe?, Blades of Glory, Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues, Super 8 and The Spiderwick Chronicles among others. Editor's Note: Same as above. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Paramount IDs Category:Paramount Home Entertainment